Prior art for the exchange of audible and visual information has been known for some time. Typically, it requires the use of high capacity, special facilities such as videoconferencing, or includes multiple, time delayed steps such as using FAX and then placing a voice call, or other processes in which the voice and data are uncoordinated, and the data delays are of unknown magnitude, such as for packet data or electronic mail.
Other means for voice and data using a single circuit give no priority to voice, and depend on the presence and absence of carrier to detect transitions between voice and data, which result in solutions that include ambiguous states and are susceptible to errors due to network interruptions and crosstalk. Others require cumbersome user actions such as lifting and replacing a handset. These approaches also permit mixed modes in which one party may be in the voice state while the other is in the data state. Other approaches require special, complex control codes and impose timing delays and user data restrictions, or they require new complex control interfaces. These solutions also limit control and parameterization capabilities to the local modem and processor.
Prior art does not include the ability to provide combined data and answering machine functionality over a single unattended phone line.
The objectives of this invention are:
(1) to capitalize on the new high speed modem technology that can transfer a screen or file in a fraction of the time previously required, PA0 (2) to build on and require no alterations of existing PC-modem physical interfaces or inter-modem protocols, PA0 (3) to employ robust, coordinated voice and data transition signaling mechanisms free from ambiguities and interference caused by network interruptions and crosstalk that can occur with systems that depend on the presence or absence of carrier or other commonly used tones, PA0 (4) to eliminate situations where the parties are in different modes or states of operation, PA0 (5) to require no special, complex control codes and to impose no user data or timing restrictions, PA0 (6) to optimize the human interface to give voice precedence, to ensure intelligible voice communications, to provide a visual status indication, and to require only those user actions currently needed to conduct voice and data activities. PA0 (7) to provide extended control capabilities which can be employed between any two units involved in a voice/data call. PA0 (8) to provide voice answering machine and data communications over the same unattended phone line.